Okaeri, Oniichan
by Kiriel Silverleaf
Summary: Neji's feelings for Hinata develop as they spend more time with each other, but she has been avoiding him lately. Arriving from a month-long mission, little does Neji know that Hinata has a little surprise for him. One shot lemony goodness.


**A/N:** This started out as a challenge from my friend, Xenon, over lunch. We were discussing who would be couples in Naruto and as a joke, I mentioned that Neji and Hinata will end up together - to preserve their Kekkei Genkai (bloodline limit). This is my first attempt as I have never written a lemon before. Reviews are very much welcome. I've been wondering if I should continue developing and writing stories like this. ^_^v

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Neji sighed as he stepped in his private bathroom. 'It's good to be back home.'

He had been gone for a month on a mission, serving whatever means and purpose for the hokage. Frankly, he was growing tired of the diplomatic work he's been assigned for the past year for several countries. But a job's a job. If it did help in his training, then he's going to do it, no questions asked.

One of the greatest pleasures in life - a warm, soothing shower. He bent his head as the water drizzled from his long raven hair and dripped down his back. He felt the past month's stress ebb away with the water. That was when his thoughts drifted to a certain long-haired brunette.

'I wonder what she's doing right now,' he mused. 'Ah. She's probably tending to the gardens.'

Ever since Naruto left in search of Sasuke, tagging along Sakura, Hinata resigned to the fact that she will never be in that "special place" in Naruto's life. One time in their many conversations, she quietly shared her sentiments, "It'll probably be always Sakura. To him, I'm nothing more than a friend."

He tried all sorts of methods to ease the emptiness in Hinata's life. After all, he could somewhat empathize with her predicament. As a child to the main branch of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata still had to prove her right as an heiress and leader. Her father found her weak and unskilled in fighting, that was why Neji took extra time training her. He went easy on her on sparring sessions, even taking the time tending to her bruises and injuries after. Compared to his teammates in Team Gai, he showed extra effort and patience teaching Hinata techniques that he had mastered during his trainings.

He smiled when he remembered the first time he asked Hinata out for an afternoon treat of cinnamon rolls.

* * *

_Flashback_

_After a tedious sparring session, which involved him training Hinata the "Gentle Fist", Neji checked the time and saw he still had time to kill for the afternoon. He stole a glance at his cousin, who was already walking back to the Hyuuga compound. He called out to her._

_Hinata turned to look at him and tiredly responded, "Hai?"_

"_Would you like to go out and have afternoon tea and a nice cinnamon roll at Ichiban Place?"_

_Hinata's eyes widened, "You… You're asking me out?"_

_It was Neji's turn to blush, "A…anoooo… etooo… it's not like that! I'm asking as a friend. Yeah." He mentally groaned and kicked himself at his stammering. He never thought of Hinata in "that" sense. Though it wasn't uncommon for their families to intermarry, it didn't occur to him to view Hinata as a potential mate._

_After composing himself, he cleared his throat, "What I mean to say is that we have some time before our evening duties in the compound. It would be nice to hang out for a bit… outside."_

_He had a strange sensation in his chest when Hinata agreed to spend the afternoon with him._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

And it was during their quiet moments together that Neji and Hinata started getting close...

'Too close for comfort' Neji groaned. A certain part of his body started reacting when he recalled the time during a sparring session when he accidentally tripped on top of Hinata and had a hand on…

"A soft mound of flesh." He spoke out to no one, but he stared at his hand which presently was mimicking cupping motions.

Needless to say, the sparring session ended right then and there.

At 16 years old, Hinata grew to be a charming and attractive woman. She developed a toned, curvaceous body, which was quite rare for kunoichis. This, to the enjoyment of her fellow teammates at Team Kurenai and of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Neji. He would often remind Hinata to take care of herself and be mindful of the lecherous eyes on dog-boy Kiba and creepy-guy-in-shades, aka, bug-boy, Shino. Hinata would laugh softly and assure him that her teammates are trustworthy and wouldn't jeopardize her safety.

Recently though, Hinata seemed preoccupied during their moments together, especially their sparring sessions. It even looked like she felt uncomfortable when they were in close proximity of each other. He confirmed this when he caught Hinata looking at him and then turning away with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Neji wasn't immune to the female mind's workings. He had his share of women who appreciated his… features. After all, he did inherit good looks from his clan. And even with his choice of loose clothing, it didn't hide the fact that he had well-developed body. To think that his cousin got "affected" by him made him somewhat pleased. But what annoyed him was that she started avoiding him from that moment. She didn't even see him off during his last mission and didn't even welcome him when he came back. If he didn't know better, she was hiding from him!

He was too busy with his thoughts to notice someone slipping in the shower. He was busy rinsing himself off and when his eyes cleared, he was shocked to see a blushing Hinata, holding up a drying cloth.

Hinata looked away, "A... ano... Neji-niichan. Okaeri."

Neji blushed and stammered, "Ta..tadaima?" He caught hold of reality and that's when his shock turned into anger.

"Hi...hinata! What are you doing here? What happened to privacy around here?"

Hinata bowed her head and set the drying cloth in the sinktable, "So sorry! Please forgive me. I was supposed to just come in and leave. I didn't expect you to be done so soon from your shower."

She turned to run out of the bathroom, but a hand caught her arm and yanked her back against a warm, rock-hard body. Hinata could feel the contours of his body... still dripping wet from the shower.

Neji had swiftly grabbed the drying cloth from the sink and wrapped it around his waist before grabbing hold of Hinata. He bent down, his lips against her ear, "Why are you really here, Hinata-sama?" His hands held both her arms down, preventing her from any means of escape.

Hinata closed her eyes. She had to get a hold of herself. This was Neji for crying out loud! Why was she feeling this intense desire to be close to him? When she didn't reply, Neji shook her hard.

"I… I'm sorry. Please let me go. I won't bother with you again." Hinata pleaded.

"No." Neji replied in a dangerous tone. With her actions today, she is not getting off that easily. What he heard next was a sigh of defeat from Hinata. Keeping her close against him was driving him crazy. His instincts were telling him to take her in the bathroom right then and there, but he wanted, more importantly to clear things up to why she was acting strangely towards him. "I don't understand you Hinata. First, you avoid me, then you barge in here welcoming me home?"

Hinata had her head bowed, seemingly struggling about something. After a few seconds, Hinata's head lifted. "Let me go, Neji… please."

When Neji relented and released her, it surprised him that she didn't run away as he expected. Instead, she turned to face him with a determined look on her face. She bent forward until her forehead laid on Neji's hard chest, hoping to hide her embarrassment from him, "Neji-niisan. I don't know if you feel the same way. I… I'm sorry for avoiding you. It has gotten very difficult for me lately." She raised her head looked at him, tears threatening to fall.

Neji brought her close into a hug. "Shhh. Don't cry. I know. I… I feel the same way." Resting his chin atop Hinata's head he continued, "For what it's worth, I'm glad this all happened. Sorry to snap at you like that." His eyes searched for hers for a moment. Which seemed like minutes later, he bent down and lightly brushed his lips against hers in a brief, comforting kiss.

Like a dam bursting, Hinata threw herself into his arms, knocking him back against the sink.

"Hinata what..." but she didn't allow him to speak as she kissed him hungrily.

'This is soooo wrong! SOOOO WRONG IN SO MANY LEVELS!' Neji's mind screamed.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as her tongue dove into his mouth. Neji, too stunned to move had several options already laid out on his mind...

One, he could immediately put a stop to what Hinata was doing. 'But HOT DAMN! That feels good... especially with her chest pressing against..."

Or two, he could take control and take it to the next level.

No contest there.

His mind in a daze, he didn't notice that he had already wrapped his arms around Hinata as he brought her in a deeper kiss. His tongue licked her lower lip, seeking entrance to her mouth. Pushing her back to his room, Hinata acquiesced and Neji hungrily plunged his tongue in her welcoming mouth. A moan of approval left Hinata lips as their tongues duelled for dominance.

Both somehow made it to the bed, Neji still clad in just a towel, was on top of Hinata. He started pulling down the zipper of her jacket, revealing the black shirt mesh she would always wear underneath it. He sucked on her neck as he cupped a breast, "Do you like this?"

When he felt Hinata nod, in a swift motion, he removed her shirt to reveal her full mounds. He didn't hesitate to begin nuzzling the area where her soft mounds met. When he finally took them in his mouth, he heard her make a faint gasp. His tongue swirled around the peak of her breast, while cupping the other, his thumb making light circles around her nipple. Hinata moaned and grasped his damp hair and he took her other breast in mouth, his tongue flicking her already hard nipple.

Hinata lifted his face and began to trail soft kisses from his cheeks, to the tip of his chin. She pushed him back to trail her tongue in a heated path from his neck, to his chest, until she reached his navel. From where she was, she could see how aroused Neji was. The flimsy towel didn't leave much to the imagination.

Hinata ran her hands across his chest and stroked his stomach, loving the feel of his abs ripple against her fingers. Neji lifted his hips a little so that Hinata could relieve him of the towel around his waist. Hinata blushed as she saw the evidence of his desire for her. She wondered if it would really hurt, because judging from the size of it, she was already having second thoughts. He was really well-endowed down there.

As if reading her thoughts, Neji propped himself up with his elbows and grinned at her, "Don't worry, it's going to work. We'll go slow."

Neji held both her hands and guided it towards his length. Hinata bit her lower lip and shyly reached down. At first touch, she jerked her hands away as if burnt, but Neji guided it back and soon, Hinata had her hands wrapped around his length. Instinctively, she ran her fingers along his length, marvelling at the feeling.

"Can I… kiss it?" Hinata asked.

"Wha...what?" he was silenced when Hinata flicked her tongue at the tip to the base. Neji closed his eyes and groaned loudly as Hinata sucked on his length. He brought his hands to her head, trying to put more of himself into her eager wet mouth.

When Hinata ran her tongue from the base to the tip, she saw how engorged his member had become. She grinned, "Neji-niisan. I've been practicing with something."

Groaning from the loss of her hot mouth, he opened his eyes to see Hinata grinning at him. He raised an eyebrow, signalling Hinata to continue.

"Sakura has actually lent me some books on the human anatomy... and she found our kekkei genkai quite useful… I… I discovered some things and like I said, I've been practicing."

Hinata again bent down and as she licked the base of his member, she activated her kekkei genkai, "Byakugan!" Immediately, she saw the intricate patterns of Neji's chakra flow and saw the parts where she knew he was the most… sensitive. She started licking and sucking the erogenous points around his member and at the same time, her fingers traced patterns from his abdomen and his inner thighs, increasing the amount of pleasure exponentially.

"OH KAMI, HINATA!" Neji arched his back and grasped fistfuls of the bed sheet.

It took a lot of self-control from Neji to bring his both his hands to Hinata's face and stop her wild ministrations. "Hin... hinata... stop..."

She lifted her face and looked at him worriedly, "Did I hurt you? You don't like it?"

Neji smiled weakly, "On the contrary... but if you don't stop, I'm going to make a huge mess... and I don't want it all over your face." He pulled her up and removed at her clothes while he kissed her with such passion it took her breath away. He brought his fingers down to her inner thigh and when he caressed the area in-between her legs, he could feel how wet she has become. In a matter of seconds, Neji had her naked, writhing under him with his expert play of his fingers inside her warm, moist flesh.

"Hinata, are you sure about this? You know there is no going back once we do this."

Hinata pulled Neji down for a kiss and he took it as her consent. He positioned himself at her entrance, and locked his eyes in hers, "This is going to hurt, but just for a little while."

Hinata nodded her head, "Please be gentle."

Neji kissed her on the forehead, "We'll take this slow and easy." He started moving slowly in her, feeling her warm folds part to accommodate him in its welcoming warmth. When he felt that he reached the barrier, he thrusted and completely buried his length.

"Ah! Neji-niisan!" Hinata pressed her forehead in the crook of his neck, tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry... so sorry Hinata." Neji held her hips in place and waited as she adjusted to the pain. He gave small kisses around her face and wiped her tears with his fingers. "After this, I won't be hurting you anymore."

Hinata took in several full deep breaths. She experimented by moving her hips. Amazingly, the pain gave way to a really, really good feeling. She nodded her head, signaling Neji to continue.

"Hinata, I need you." He whispered hotly into her ear as he spread her legs wider as he drew himself back, until only the head remained and again thrusted back into her. When Hinata's cries of pain lessened, he began thrusting rhythmically in her.

Hinata gasped with pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist. It was starting to feel really, really good!

The feel of her smooth soft legs around him drove him crazy. He caught her swollen nipple in her mouth and sucked her for all she's worth, which elicted loud moans from Hinata. Somehow, he was glad that the rest of the Hyuuga members were out of the house or else they would have heard the loud noises that Hinata was making.

He continued pumping himself into her with sure steady thrusts, while Hinata grated her nails along his back and kissed him hotly.

"You ok?" Neji asked Hinata.

"Yes, I am... but I want..." Hinata moved her head from side to side... "Ohh... I don't know what... but I feel something..."

Neji growled, "I know what you want."

He pulled out, which earned a outraged moan from Hinata. He smirked and said, "You'll love this. I promise." He flipped Hinata over, so she was on all fours and he swiftly entered her from behind.

"Aaaaah! Neji-niisan! Faster, deeper, please!" She panted, wanting more, needing more.

Neji smirked and immediately obeyed the temptress in his arms. He reached forward and started fondling her ample breasts, loving the smooth, soft, full curves on his hands. When he started pinching her nipples, Hinata screamed out. He could feel that Hinata was close and a couple of hard thrusts drove her over the edge in a series of convulsions. She just felt so tight, so hot and wet. It took a lot of Neji's self-control not to explode right then and there.

"I'm not done with you yet." He again flipped her over, with him on top, and brought her legs over his shoulders.

Hinata was catching her breath, "Wha... What are you doing?"

"Round two." Neji grinned at her, "And oh... You're not the only one who's learned a thing or two with their kekkai genkai."

The only sound Hinata made was a loud gasp as Neji shouted, "Byakugan!" Neji could see the intricate chakra flow of Hinata's body. Looking down towards her inner thighs, he easily saw the elusive erogenous zone that Kakashi and Gai-sensei would often talk about in their missions.

Neji plunged once more into her, making sure he was hitting the spot. With their new position, the tip of his member allowed him to stimulate and drive her crazy with his rapid thrusts.

"Ah, Hinata, you're so tight! I'm so close!"

Hinata felt another wave of orgasm hit her body, "Yes Neji-niisan! I want you to explode inside me! Please!"

Neji gasped her legs tightly and he sped up his thrusts. As he felt Hinata tighten around him in a series of orgasms, he deeply thrusted into her one last time as his mind was blind to any other sensation and released his whole essence into her.

Both involuntarily activated the next level of their kekkai genkai at the moment of release. They could feel and see the whole surroundings at heightened sense. Maybe this was the secret to enhancing their kekkai genkai, but that would be discovered later on.

Neji was first to recover, his eyes back to normal. He looked at Hinata who was trying to catch her breath.

"Are you ok?" Neji moved to remove himself from her.

Hinata tightened her legs around him, "Yes...please don't go. I love the feel of you in me." She told him with a blush.

He smiled down at her and kissed her sweetly as he took her with him and rolled to his side, so that they were facing each other."I didn't hurt you, did I?" Neji asked her worriedly.

Hinata smiled, "No... no.. I loved every minute of it." She laid her head on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.

Neji saw Hinata drifting off to slumber and he kissed her forehead. "Sleep, little one," he spoke softly. He pulled the sheets to cover their bodies and pulled her close.

A few moments later, he too drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
